


A foolish heart will always suffer (or maybe not)

by NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Salmonella being his usual self, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL/pseuds/NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL
Summary: Lena tries to drown her feelings for a certain blonde, but after the very same woman comes to her for reassurance after a bad breakup with her boyfriend, it only encourages her fruitless pining. But is it really so hopeless?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This post inspired me heavely for the first chapter:  
> http://misslane1981.tumblr.com/post/157876592053/i-never-thought-that-i-could-be-loved-by-her-but
> 
> This is my first fanfic so constructive critisicm is appreciated, this got betad by my wonderul friend @alpacapooplove (you can find her on tumblr).  
> But all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

“Not again.”  
Was all Lena could think of while sitting on her comfortable couch in her apartment, an almost empty glass of wine in her hand.  
Not again wanted Lena to be here trembling until late in the night. But the memory of the one person who’s to blame for her misery didn’t go away no matter how many hangovers she endured.  
Kara Sunny Fucking Danvers.  
Her only friend in the whole goddamn city and immediate owner of her heart, was now dating some lousy boy who probably looked good in his own way.  
Only of course if you were into men. She wasn't, but of course puppy Danvers was.  
One of the countless reasons she had bought more wine in the last days, than on her 21st birthday.  
“What did I do wrong in my last life to deserve to be punished so much?” She said to no one in particular.  
Wasn’t it bad enough to know that they’ll probably never be anymore as ‘friends?’  
No, she had actually invited this piece of Mike garbage also to her renaming gala. A party for which she had dared to have high hopes.  
She had imagined it as a bonding experience for their growing friendship.  
Well, it didn’t quite turn out as supposed. But when she and this other guy (Wrinn? Winn? Will?) came out from under the stage she could have sworn that she’d seen jealousy in Supergirl’s eyes. For a few hours she was very confused as while Supergirl would care with whom she was in a dark corner or under a shady stage, but then she did her research. Aka, she binge-watched every available footage of National City’s golden girl and then her shady suspicion had turned into a fact, when she had noticed a little thing most people had probably just overlooked. Not her though:  
Kara and Supergirl had the same scar next to their eyebrow.  
And for one night she had dared to dream what could be, when she really was as interested in her as she was in her. But not only that a lot of odd things started to make sense now she just simply had forgotten or ignored.  
Like the short disappearance of Kara while Lena had talked to Supergirl and CatCo newest reporter returning breathless just as the heroine has flown away. After the discovery of sweet Kara’s secret Lena had been a bit hurt that she wouldn’t tell her this but it wasn’t that surprising considering that they weren’t nearly as close as the youngest Luthor wanted them to be.  
And now here she was, a mere spectator in the horror movie: “Stunning, beautiful, adorable Kara dates Mike of the interns and Lena has to smile.”  
Was it a wonder that she had turned back to her most loyal demon of her past, alcohol?  
Was it ridiculous to poison herself over unrequited feelings?  
Probably, but she was too tired to care, since the news had been broken she didn’t have any luck finding decent sleep. Then every time she closed her eyes she saw the two of them together. And it made her so sick to the stomach that she had already thought of making herself puke to lessen the feeling.  
But it would be senseless anyway because she couldn’t stop playing in her head what she imagined they were doing. Probably acting all couple-y, holding hands, calling themselves by silly nicknames, getting lost in each other’s eyes and-  
Oh God, he could kiss her lips without rejection.  
She groaned loudly while shaking her whole body to get these images out of her brain, maybe she should really try to throw it out (maybe she would feel better after it).  
But she had learned over the last years that alcohol was her only friend.  
So she drank the rest of her wine and stood up to get another glass. She decided not only to get closer to the next unpleasant morning with a roaring headache but also to check if any new messages or e-mails needed her immediate attention.  
A surprised sigh escaped her lips as she saw on the screen a text from the person whose fault it was that she had gotten drunk five nights in a row already.  
Kara.  
Butterflies started flying in her stomach as she eagerly opened the message.  
Because no matter how much she despises it, she likes her heart thief way too much to ignore her, even on an evening like this. The wild mix of feelings who tagged along with Sunny Danvers still overwhelmed her. Happiness and paralyzing fear fought for her attention. It was actually ridiculous how much a simple SMS affected her. She groaned out loud as she once again was forced to realize how bad she had it for National City’s favorite heroine. She tried to steel herself for the inevitable disappointment that would come fast when it turned out to be work related. Probably Kara wanting to know her opinion about a new pro-alien law for the CatCo magazine (that definitely lost some appeal after Cat’s sudden “retirement”).  
Her mind knew it and was the same ice block it’s been since she realized that everything with the reporter would just drag her down deeper. But the heart wants what the heart wants and because her heart was still foolish even after all those years, it wanted the former assistant. So it beat loud enough that when someone would stand next to her, probably would have thought she was having a heart attack.  
But tonight should turn out to be quite exceptional, not only in one way.  
The text was simple: ‘I’m gonna be by u in 10 mins. SOS I need to talk to you’.  
That was it.  
No emojis, no permission asked, nothing.  
And that worried Lena so much more that she almost forgot the really important part. The message had been sent 10 minutes ago.  
Kara was going to be here any second and not only her living room but also she looked like crap. Pizza cartons, other left overs and enough empty wine bottles to get her into rehab where distributed all over her floor and over the various tables. And she wore the most washed out sweater and oversized sweatpants she owned, not only that but also her oldest and therefore ugliest glasses were sitting on her nose. Her hair could pass as nest of an exotic bird and on her face were still noticeable the last survivors of her make-up.  
In a nutshell, she looked like puked out and the one person she wanted to impress in this god forbidden city came to visit her without any time left to right things at least a bit.  
“No, no, no this isn’t happening.” was all the CEO could get out to calm herself, but she didn’t have time for much self-care because there was already a knock on her door.  
‘Ah screw it, she already has a boyfriend and is straight why would she care?’  
Were her last thoughts before she saw the woman in front of her door.  
And all her worries were washed away as she saw her personal hero.  
Her make-up was (when possible) even worse than hers, her eyes were red and swollen and her hair looked like it didn’t face a comb in the last 24 hours. Without any words, the former personification of happiness stepped into the apartment and looked at her friend numbly. A single tear slowly made its way down her cheek and just when Lena wanted to break the silence to ask what had happened, Kara threw herself into her arms and broke down crying and sobbing.  
The raven hair tried to lay down the mess that the girl of steel was at this moment as gently as possible on her coach. With Kara’s face on her lap, she let her pacify herself and only uttered from time to time reassuring sounds. Lena waited over an hour and a bag of potstickers she had bought for emergencies before she tries to get the Kryptonian talking. She lifted her head softly from her lap and took it between her hand and got only lost for a moment in those stunning blue eyes who managed to fascinate her every time again.  
“Kara, what’s wrong? Please let me help you,” she almost begged.  
The wreck whose fate it once was to protect her cousin, now leans her head on the shoulder of L-Corp highest and tries to explain herself to the other woman.  
“You know Mike, right? My current boyfriend?”, she whimpers.  
One of National City’s most infamous inhabitants only nodded.  
“We…” Kara sniffed again and had obviously struggled to get the words out of her mouth. Instinctively Lena hugged her more tightly to show her her reassurance.  
“We…well the truth is, we fought since day one of our relationships, but it became worse the last couple of day. It’s like he doesn’t care what I say…You know? When I ask of him not to do something he’ll do it 100% in the next ten minutes and I was so tired of it and tonight it just exploded and we had like the worst argument since we began it. And I felt really guilty and so I went to his house to resolve the issue and when I open the door I caught him with…”, she interrupted herself to sob once again.  
While Lex Luthor’s stepsister had a hard time to handle herself and not squeeze the hurt bundle to death.  
“I caught him with James new assistant and he sees my shocked face and he just laughs at me. Like he doesn’t even try to apologize, I just got a: ‘We didn’t have sex in the last days, you can’t expect me to be exclusive.’, and then I wrote you the message and then I just snapped and the next thing I know is that I’m here in your arms.”  
And these were her last words before she cries her heart out once again.  
It was getting harder for the businesswoman to control herself and not just stand up, find this disgusting son of a bitch piece of cheating shit and throw him off a building.  
But her friend needed her now more than ever.  
And she was more than happy to oblige. And so she kept laying there and reassured Kara that she deserved better and that he didn't matter anyway. And without noticing or caring the stepsister of the most famous contra-alien citizen the world has ever seen, ran her fingers through the other one’s hair and caressed her back and eventually they spent the rest of the night on the couch in each other’s arms.  
Lena finally got sleep and some sweet dreams that were maybe about the punishment about this entitles excuse of a human being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is the next chapter. Inspiration came from this wonderful post: https://kara-danvers-lena-luthor.tumblr.com/post/157926868269/karacorp-dy-an-eight-word-story  
> Also thank you to my beatiful beta (http://alpacapooplove.tumblr.com/).  
> Enjoy!

‘Odd’ was her first thought after she woke up.

After that, her painful headache made any clear thinking physically painful, but she tried. Not that she hadn’t grown used to it not only over the last days but also prior to this, she used the alcohol to fill the void in her chest, but it was still painful.

So what was it that struck her that important so early in the morning without any coffee?

Her sleep location couldn't be it, due to the alcohol she didn't have made it to her large bed to the next level. It wouldn't be very safe either.

Despite the pain she still tried to think about last night. She came home far too late and immediately poured herself a wine then a change of clothes. Another glass and then she had headed back to the living room, then a bit (actually a lot) of crying and self-pity. Another glass to numb the pain of her heart the message and-

“Oh fuck, Kara!” she shouted out. 

She then immediately cursed herself for making such a loud noise. 

Kara, her hurt, her boyfriend, the cheating, she in her arms, the night on the couch the two of them tangled together, her first good night sleep.

“Oh shit“, she cursed again this time noticeable quieter.

This was definitely not the definition of moving on from unwanted feelings. 

This must have been her odd feeling. The alien's warmth was gone and without a blanket, she started to get cold.

Which also asked a new question, where was the crying mess from yesterday?

“Kara?“, she asked in the silence. “Are you there?”

Her anxiousness got stronger with every heartbeat that continued her loneliness.

Maybe she is only using the bathroom, the Luthor tried to tell herself, no need to freak out, not yet.

Slowly the CEO got up, not without a another curse. Why did she have to drink so much?

Carefully she made her way to the bathroom and saw that nope, it was empty. Her fear began to rise once again, but she had one last option.   
The kitchen.

The special metabolism of the half-time hero made her basically 24/7 hungry. So there was a good chance that when the reporter in fact was still here, it was somewhere with a lot of food.

And she was right. Kind of.

Because there was a sheet of paper hanging on her fridge.

‘I’m so sorry Lena for bothering you yesterday. Mike called me and he was really sweet and he felt really guilty. And he wants to talk! Isn’t that great?! :D.

‘Maybe I really overreacted...’

Thank you so much for being there yesterday; I wouldn’t know what to do without you. I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked like you needed it. I’ll call you later to tell you about him.  
Kara xoxo

P.S. What’s up with you? Why does it look like in an alcohol store?  
P.P.S. I also borrowed one of your shirts. I hope it’s ok.

When she had finished reading the letter, she couldn’t stop herself from laughing sarcastically that soon threatened to turn into a hysterical breakdown.

How could the proud ‘Girl of Steel’ go back to a cheating Intern who couldn’t keep it in his pants for a few days?

But what had she expected from the Kryptonian?

That after a night in Lena’s arms she’d discover magically her feelings for the brunette and that they would live happily after?

Apparently, her heart would never learn it's lessons. Some people are just destined to be alone. 

The youngest Luthor was obviously one of them.

She was tempted to drown her heartbreak in another bottle of something strong. Already on the verge to turn around and look for an alcoholic she suddenly got the strong urge to slap herself. She had survived far too much to just let a crush on her best (and only) friend turn her into an addict. She would distance herself from the girl. And with enough time she would move on.

For a short moment she allowed herself to believe that it was possible, but of course, she knew that she was only kidding herself.

Kara had never been a simple crush and over something like that she wouldn’t drink herself to unconsciousness every night.

No, Kara had been her rock ever since she had moved to NC. They’d grown so close in such a short time. She was her only family that didn’t want to see her dead, yet. And while their friendship grew, Lena fell more and more in love with her by every touch and every kind word. Kara was the sun in her cold life and Lena was Icarus. Forgetting every logic in the attempt to get closer and would ultimately die through her own foolishness.

But she was a Luthor and she would be damned if she’d let anyone to see her misery. Not that she’d had anyone who’d care except for the blonde. So the only thing she could do know was to throw herself into work and once again to drown her feelings.

Maybe, maybe one time she would succeed. Hopefully before her liver failed.

But even that couldn’t hurt more than her heart.

And then her phone interrupted all her dark thoughts.

The screen showed that it was Kara calling. And with one deep breath, she answered with the happiest voice she could manage.

“Hey Kara, how did it go?”

\----------------------------------------1 Week later---------------------------------------

“Finally!” Lena let out a relieved sigh as she closed the door behind her.

The last week had taken all her strength away. After Kara’s breakdown, she’d spent all week avoiding her. She had politely declined every time her friend asked for a meeting.

Even if it broke her heart to push away the only person, who could make her smile for real.

But she couldn’t take it. Not anymore. 

She couldn’t see Kara being happy with someone else. But if last week had shown her anything, then it was that.   
In fact, if something like that were ever to happen again, she would do something stupid. 

Like, tell her that she’d liked her far too much for a mere friend. Or kiss her.

Only the thought of kissing the reporter reanimated the butterflies in her stomach. This only reminded her once again, why exactly she had to move on. 

Kara could never see her as more than a friend and she wouldn’t survive the heartbreak.

Her last one had brought her closer to something that she had considered impossible. Anything like that could never ever happen again. So she could only hold her private sunshine at arm’s length.

She shook her head vehemently in a fruitless attempt to make the dark thoughts disappear.  
Of course, this wouldn’t have any effect on them but with the right amount of alcohol her brain would hopefully be too clouded to torture her.

It was Friday; she didn’t have to go to work tomorrow. She could get herself wasted once again to forget the person who haunted her every awake thought. And if she’d be honest in her dreams too.

So she had found the special vodka a Russian CEO had brought her as a gift. That should do the trick.

Two glasses of it later, she noticed that her phone must have died because of its unusual silence. By the time she had found the charger she had already downed another glass and when her phone had started the movements of the CEO had already become unsure. 

Without really registering it, she checked her messages and was already on the verge to type a response, when she decided to let it be for this evening. 

Tomorrow was another day. Today was only for her and the strong vodka. 

With that, she finished her next glass and that was when the more than tipsy woman heard a knock on the door.

The only one her security would allow to enter without them asking the head of L-Corp first was Kara. And the heroine couldn’t be it.

She had acted like a complete ass this last week. Her mind was surely playing tricks on her. Maybe when she would drink more this would stop.  
And another glass was down her throat.

With it, the effects were finally more noticeable and her thoughts became more blurry by the minute.

Then she heard the next knock. It was louder and longer this time.

Could it be...?

No. This was just her sleep deprived and drunken brain that missed the Girl of Steel far too much for its own good. So it made things up. Maybe she would also turn insane.

The Supers were known to have this effect on Luthors.

But why not play along? Maybe her imagination gave her a less oblivious Kara that was more into her flirting. If an office full of flowers weren’t considered romantic than she didn’t know what else would.

So she yelled: “It’s open!”, 

And as preparation, she emptied the bottle a bit more. But nothing could have prepared her to see the heroine again.

Was it possible to get more beautiful within a week? Maybe she should say something, like ‘Hello’, or ask the woman what she was doing at 10 pm at her house. But Kara had already started to say something.

“Lena, I’m sorry for-” Kara interrupted herself and her widened eyes showed her surprise as she looked around in the living room.

And that was when Lena realized a few things.

a) She was now to 100% sure that Kara was, in fact, real and not a trick of her mind, no imagination had those blue eyes  
b) The room still looked more like the one of an alcoholic with questionable eating habits than the one of a CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company  
c) That she’d been stupid to assume that the reporter would disappear out of her life without a fight and for the first time Lena found herself cursing the blonde for her loyalty and stubbornness  
d) She really needed another glass before she lost Kara for good.

“What the...” her eyes wandered from the Luthor to the empty bottles, to the leftovers to the almost empty vodka bottle and back to Lena’s face. And the brunette could see how Kara’s surprise quickly changed into genuine worry.

“Oh Lena, what happened? Did your mother do something again?” asked Kara and hurried to hug her friend.

The brunette wanted to laugh hysterically as the reporter repeated the lie that she had told her to explain the look of her apartment.

Maybe she did. She was already far too drunk to have full control over her body. But she would definitely need the rest of the vodka to survive the inevitable conversation.

But did she really need to have it now?

Because Kara had just picked her up and carried her over to the couch where she tried to pacify her. Until then Lena hadn’t even noticed that she had started crying. She blamed the alcohol for it; it always made her more emotional.

And so she found herself cuddling with the alien and slowly starting to fall asleep. The exhaustion of the last week showing its colors.

But the Kryptonian didn’t seem to mind and Lena was in no condition to protest. Not when the last good night she had was also with Kara next to her.

Tomorrow she would lose her anyway, so she allowed herself one last time to enjoy Kara.

Maybe she would never again have someone who cared about her without any ulterior motive.

Tomorrow was another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your thoughts about it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for the delay, my beta (http://alpacapooplove.tumblr.com/) was on vacation and since English isn't my first language I didn't want to post it with all my mistakes.  
> But enjoy :))

Kara had woken up first and immediately noticed the unusual weight on her chest. Only after a few blinks she realized, who lay on her and a wide smile spread across her face. 

Her beautiful Lena hugged her like a big teddy bear and the alien had no complaints.

It was relieving to see the Luthor so in peace, especially after this week. Kara had spent it worrying sick for her best friend and Lena herself had done not so much to ease them.

Quite the opposite actually.

The look of her apartment and her very obvious unwillingness to meet again in person, rather than short messages, which ultimately ended. 

Kara had gotten more and more uneasy and jumpy to everyone around her as the week had progressed. This had only worsened her relationship with Mon-El. Kara had thought before that they’d fought constantly, well now she was showed what that really meant. 

Last night it had gotten so out of control that they’d been fighting about which kind of plates they’d put on the table. After 10 minutes of arguing he had just taken his favorite on the table. And when he had turned around with a triumphant expression on his face she’d seen them as an old married couple. 

Not the good kind, no, the ones who basically abused each other and effectively waited for death to liberate them off each other.

And it had terrified her to no end to see her in such a scenario.

The realization had hit her like a train. 

When she listened to her heart she didn’t want to wait for Mon-El to stay and change. Dating him had seemed like the logical thing to do. He was an alien so she could let herself go by him at least physically. He also knew about her alter ego which solved a lot of issues she had had in past relationships.

But that was it; everything else had never really felt right with him. He didn’t make her nervous or let butterflies fly in her stomach.

It was nothing against what she had felt for James or for… someone else. But Mon-El had been too good of an opportunity to let him go without giving things a shot. Also, he had had his sweet moments, where she could have imagined a positive future. 

So she had trusted him and allowed him to see a bit of the real Kara, the last daughter of Krypton. Maybe that was why his cheating had hurt her so much. Not because he had such a special place in the heart, but he had seen her and hadn’t found it enough for him. 

Even the conversation after it hadn’t done much about her heartbreak.

Of course, she had still pretended that everything was forgiven and forgotten by her phone call with Lena. 

But there in the kitchen at 9 pm she had found the mere thought of staying with him suffocating. And so she had shouted in his surprised face that it was over. 

And half an hour later full of explanations and apologies he had left. Not entirely satisfied, but he did and Kara had never felt more relieved. 

Instinctively, she wanted to call Lena and celebrate with her new relationship status.

But she remembered the youngest Luthor’s polite but unmistakably coldness towards her through this last week. A sudden wave of determination filled her. She may not know the reasons behind the ignorance but she would be damned if she’d let Lena just vanish out of her life. 

She’d earned too her heart to let her just go without knowing the reason for shutting her out.

So she had taken her motorcycle to come as fast as humanly possible to L-Corp, knowing that her friend would probably still be working.

But there she hadn’t found the CEO. This was –to put it mildly- highly unusual and gave Kara flashbacks of the last time Lena had been home before her usual time.

All the alcohol and Lena’s intoxicated condition. 

She hadn’t really believed. That Lillian had once again done something to make the life of her adopted daughter harder. 

For that, it had all looked too much but she hadn’t wanted to ambush her friend, not when she was already isolating herself once again. 

And so she had spent her drive to the last Luthor trying to convince herself that that was the only reason for bothering Lena so late. Because she was worried about her, to show her that she wasn’t alone. 

To show that she’d keep her promise to always stand up for her, as a friend.  
Because that’s what they were, right? Friends.  
Even if Alex had asked her about her relationship and if she was sure that’s all Lena wanted.

There she had still dismissed it as ridiculous. 

But after this, she had paid closer attention and noticed how Lena’s heartbeat picked up when she got closer. 

And she had caught Lena more than one time staring at her.

Which hadn’t scared her so much in the beginning: Lena was an intelligent, powerful and stunning woman so it did make sense for Kara to crush on her a bit. She was bisexual after all. 

But back then her relationship status with James had still been complicated and shortly after that, she had grown closer with Mon-El. 

And so she had decided to not complicate her love life even more and pursue a simple friendship instead. But this last week had shown her that her feelings hadn’t cooled down a bit, in fact, the complete opposite. 

Only the absence of their almost bi-weekly lunches had been enough to throw her out of her inner balance so much that Maggie had threatened to arrest Lena again so Kara could talk to her.

And that was what had made her drive on a Friday evening to Lena’s house without messaging the owner first.

She needed to talk to Lena without giving her first the opportunity to build up her walls once again.

She wanted to talk to the real woman. 

Not the cold, determined CEO.

They needed to talk about feelings. So she had parked her motorcycle, passed the security check and knocked on the door, an apology already on her the tip of her lips.

But that never really got out of her throat after she had seen the Luthor even more intoxicated than the last time. 

So she had rescheduled the big talk for the next day and had settled for comforting Lena. Not without visibly choking when she saw the amount of alcohol around her. 

When Lena had finally fallen asleep she had flown them both carefully to the bed. 

And with Lena’s heartbeat as her only background noise, she had eventually fallen asleep too.

But that only showed Kara again how hard she had fallen for her friend. 

They really needed to talk, in the last time they had tended to be too overwhelmed with other things to talk about themselves. 

But Lena looked so peaceful now, that she couldn’t bring herself to disturb her. 

Maybe if it all went south, she’d never ever have this opportunity again.

Only the thought made her sick and instinctively she had to hold Lena closer to her chest.

And with her super hearing she picked up the content little sigh the CEO let out and a big grin danced over her face. 

But the movement had disturbed her and not five minutes later she felt that Lena came back into the real world. 

“Good morning, Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter than the usual but the next chapter is longer so I hope it makes up for it.  
> Also thank you for so many kind comments they really make my day :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter as always the greatest thank you to my beta (@alpacapooplove).  
> Enjoy :)

Was there anything better, than waking up next to the girl you’ve been pining after for months now? 

If there was something, she wouldn’t know. 

Not even her headache could make this morning bad, lying next to Kara was better than any painkiller. 

“Can we talk?”, asked Kara in the comfortable silence. 

Her answer was a vague sound that could be interpreted as a “yes”. 

“What’s wrong? Why does your living room look like…that?” 

“I told you my mother has harassed me these past weeks.” 

Kara tried to use her softest voice: “Is this really all?” 

“Yes Kara!”, it came out more aggressive than Lena had intended.

But there was no return now and in order to give her words more confidence she freed herself out of the alien’s arms and sat herself up.

Kara wanted to slap herself for pushing Lena back in her shelf and before her next words she sat herself up as well to look in the woman’s incredible green eyes.

“I know you Lena, and this is too much to be only about your mother. Whatever it is you can tell me. I won’t judge you. You can trust me, Lee.”

And with her last sentence she locked eyes with the CEO to make her understand that she meant her words. But out of whatever reason that made Lena only more aggressive, because the other woman had quit the bed now completely and was standing in front of it with her arm’s crossed over her chest.

“I don’t believe you”, her voice could cut glass now and Kara had no doubt that this was the one she used when she talked business. 

“You, Kara Danvers, don’t trust me”, she emphasized every word, “I could see the doubt in your eyes when you interviewed me for your fake article. You didn’t trust me to not be involved with CADMUS!” 

Lena didn’t know where all of the anger came from but it felt good to let it all out. Even when she saw the hurt in Kara’s ocean eyes.

It was the truth after all, even if not the complete. She still hadn’t said the thing that had been secretly bugging her for months: ‘Why didn’t Kara trust her enough to tell her the “Supergirl secret”’? She knew that she was being irrational but all the pain from the last weeks came to the surface. Which was also why she refused Kara to let Kara hug her, it all needed to be out in the open.

Kara’s brain was racing with possibilities to convince Lena of her trust. But she knew that only telling Lena about her alter ego, would do the trick. She had the nagging suspicion that her friend already knew. Hence her doubts in Kara’s complete trust. 

With a deep breath she silenced Alex’s voice telling her not to trust a Luthor: “ First of all Lena: I trust you completely. I’m sorry the fake article, I’ll never do something like that again.” 

Lena made a sound of disbelief.

“Yes, I do. You want proof? I’ll show you my biggest secret.”

She removed the glasses from her nose and opened her hair completely. “Do I look familiar?”

A look in Lena’s face showed Kara that her friend had indeed known about her double identity. 

So she tried to hurry out an explanation: “It wasn’t because you share blood with Lex, I swear to Rao, Lee. I wanted to keep you safe. Knowing about it would add another target to your back.” 

"That you didn’t trust me had hurt more than any more assassination attempts on me”, Lena’s voice was so sad now, the complete opposite from her tone before. 

“Oh Lee, I’m so sorry for not trusting you from the beginning. This was the last time that I lied to you. No more secrets, okay?”

And with that she opened up her arms to hug Lena and this time the Luthor didn’t say no and one lonely tear rolled down her cheek and she allowed herself to belief in her friend’s trust. 

“I missed you”, Kara’s mouth was next to her ear and without the strong arms around her Lena might have had difficulties to stand.

“Me too”, her voice cracked by this confession. 

“Why did you ignore me then?”, Kara’s words were still impossible soft so close to her eyes and Lena had difficulties not to kiss them from the heroine’s lips. 

Being in Kara’s embrace she decided to be brave and give her at least a part of the truth: “I couldn’t see you with your boyfriend. You are too good for him.”, her words were muffled against the reporter’s shoulder but she knew that she would understand. 

Kara’s mind was racing once again after the words of her friend. ‘Was Lena jealous? That was what that meant, right? Why was this all so complicated?’ The answer would lie in Lena’s reaction to her breakup with Mon-El. 

“Then you can stop. I broke up with him yesterday."

Lena’s reaction was immediate. 

Her heartbeat almost doubled and her breathing became heavier. ‘Lena liked her’ A big grin made its voice onto Kara’s face that probably wouldn’t vanish in the next hours. 

Lena still didn’t look up. “You broke up?”, her voice dripped from disbelief. “Why?”

“I was tired of our ongoing fights. You ignoring me only made it worse and yesterday it was too much and I ended it. Anyways, now that we have settled that I’m single again, maybe we can have breakfast. I’m starving.”

“When are you not?”, with a teasing tone, Lena let go of the heroine to make her way to the kitchen but was surprised by a hand that intertwined their fingers.

However Kara didn’t leave her time to question it. So fast did she drag her down the stairs. Apparently she didn’t overextriggate.

After the girl of steel had look inside the fridge she stared at her host in horror. “What are these boxes? And why is there no food?” 

And for the first time in what felt like an eternity Lena laughed for real over Kara’s terrified expression. “I’m the CEO of an international company, when do you think I have the time to cook? In these boxes are pre-prepared meals so I just have to put them into the microwave and I have a real meal."

The alien was seemingly not convinced of the concept, but she still took out one of the boxes out of section who was titled with: “Breakfast”. Lena had already let go of the heroine’s hand to open the microwave, when she heard a familiar “shoosh”. 

Kara had used her heat vision to warm whatever was in the box and after a few moments she was finished. Lena really had to fight not to laugh about the content smile the hero now displayed. 

“Not so bad, huh?, Lena asked while giving the woman the eyebrow. “I’ve eaten better”, was the respond but a smile gave away her real opinion. 

“Well then, maybe you can warm me also one.”

“Since you asked so nicely” And Lena felt herself relax in the happy atmosphere and watched Kara warming 3 more meals -1 for Lena, 2 for herself. 

But then she surprised the Luthor again. “If you want I could fly us onto your roof. I bet it’s nicer than in your kitchen”, a mischivious grin on her face. 

“And how do you want to do that?”, Lena asked playfully. 

“Like this”, with that Lena was swept from her feet out of the window and carried in bridal style up on the roof. The brunette could that her breathing had become too fast, but being so close to a certain blonde seemed to have this effect on her. 

She hadn’t been like this since her fall from her balcony.

Back then the near death experience had made it impossible to appreciate the feeling of being pressed against Kara’s body. 

Now she was intoxicated with the feeling and her heart bumped so hard that Kara had to feel it. Oh no, Kara couldn’t only feel it with her advanced hearing she could also hear it.

The thought created a blush on her features. But her flight was over as fast as it had begun. 

“I’ll be back quick”, the Kryptonian promised and vanished, probably to bring the food. Lena used the time to comb her hair with her fingers so it would look at leat a bit more presentable. 

And then Kara was back with a camp bed, a bottle of water, a coffee and a little table where she placed everything upon. 

“Kar, this is all wonderful but I think we need another camp bed.” 

“I thought we could share since it’s a bit chilly and my warm skin will keep you from freezing. If that’s ok with you?”, Her tone was innocent but her eyes had a glimmer in them.

Lena almost spat out the sip of coffee she had just drunk. Kara's flirting was very obvious with her. 

Maybe the dresses and the flowers haven’t been wasted. But the knowing smirk that greeted Lena when she looked up again made her blush reappear. 

But she was Lena Luthor, known seducer of the female high society of Metropolis and this was a game two could play and she would enjoy every second of it. 

“I know that you are hot enough to keep me from freezing”, she said with her best seductive voice while cocking an eyebrow. 

And when Kara had sat herself next to her she saw the heated cheeks and didn’t even try to hide her pleased smile and when she let her hand fall once again on Kara’s thighs, well who could blame her? 

They both ate while they catched up on whatever they had missed in each other’s life. 

When Lena finished she had made a decision, they needed to talk about this development. Flirting was fine but Lena couldn’t risk falling even more for a certain blonde without knowing that she, in fact, had mutual feelings.

Kara could feel Lena stiffen in her arms, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

"Is this too much?” 

“No, no”, Lena was quick to reassure her. 

“But”, her voice trailed off. “But what is this about?”, she pointed at the two of them. 

Lena had turned around to look in Kara’s face and saw how serious it turned.

Kara’s mind had gone blank by the question and so she blurted out the first coherent thought she had:

“I like you. I really like you, Lee. Rao, I liked you since the beginning, but I was scared of the history of our families and I didn’t want to complicate it any further and then there was Mon-El –you know him as Mike- and he was also an alien and it seemed so logic to be with him you know. And everyone else said that I should give him a chance. But I never really felt it, you know? But I thought that that would come with time. But then he cheated and you were there for me. But then you ignored me after it and I was worried so much that I messed our friendship up and I was so worried. And then we had another stupid fight and I didn’t want to wait for him anymore and all I could think of was you. How much I missed you and then I found you drunk again and-"

Kara’s rambling was stopped witch a peck on her lip which had taken Kara by complete surprise. She blinked again and only because of the aftertaste of coffee on her lips convinced her that it had been in fact real. But then she was fast to cup Lena’s face in her hands and capture her lips. This time their kiss was slow and lasted until they both needed air. With their foreheads leaning against each other, they both savored this moment of pure joy. 

“I think that answers my question”, whispered Lena, still a bit out of air. 

"Yeah I’d say too”, Kara chuckled lightly.

“And Kar?” 

“Yes?” 

“Kara Danvers I really like you too.” 

“Kara Zor-El”, she corrected the other woman with a voice full of emotions she couldn’t let out. 

“Well then Kara Zor-El, would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Kara only answered with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it, my first fic.  
> A grande merci for the patience and the kind comments :D  
> I'm thinking of an one-shot in the same universe out of someone elses POV (Jess, Alex...?) to explain their relationship a bit more, thoughts about that?


End file.
